The Impossible Dream
by Steffili
Summary: Some things just are impossible in reality...or are they?


I have to admit this is something I have been wanting to write since day one. But was lacking the proper setup for. So now I found it - It's set within the S3 finale. Inspired by the elevator scene with Will and Peter in it...WARNING. This is NOT marked APW for fun or to antagonize either AP or AW shippers. If you hate either one of the guys with a passion or have an aversion to bad smut, turn around now. Thank you to Aleisha 3 You know why :P

She moaned deeply. She'd always enjoyed sleeping with Will while their affair was still ongoing. Sex with him had been amazing, so it was about time again. She enjoyed as he was sucking on the hard tips of one of her breasts while rolling the other side between his fingers. The next moment she flinched as a pair of fingers skillfully found their way inside of her, stroking that sensitive spot deeply inside of her. It was hard to keep track of who was doing what doing it with the both of them at the same time, the intense feelings overlapping and forming into one endless string of pleasure. They should have done this much sooner, instead of her having to pick between Peter and Will, she should just always have been allowed to have them both. It was so much more simple this way, and oh so good.

Peter leaned in all the way to let his tongue run along her wetness, making her moan and gasp, something Will instantly took advantage of, swallowing her noises of pleasure in a hungry kiss. She realized, Peter wouldn't stop now, not until she was done as he intensified his efforts even more. Will was in the meantime kissing along her neck, sucking the soft skin and gently biting her as she came undone for the first time, screaming out with pleasure. She just remained there with her eyes closed, catching her breath, knowing fully well this was only the beginning, that the guys were far from done with her. Satisfying one at a time had always been fun and never too much for her, so she wasn't overly worried that she could take them on at the same time.

She felt the bed shifting around her and then someone leaned over her and kissed her lips passionately. She didn't need to open her eyes to know it was Peter this time, as she could easily tell them apart by the way they were kissing her as well as by smell and taste. She felt Will move between her legs, spreading them wide apart and suddenly shoving his hardness inside her with one hard thrust. He moved a couple of times in and out while Peter was still kissing her, this time being the one to silence her whimpering. Will withdrew again, softly stroking her upper thigh.

"Get on your hands and knees, baby, so we can both enjoy you at the same time." he said with a soft voice that was thickly laced with arousal. Peter let go of her lips and she opened her eyes, looking at the both of them, new arousal running through her and spurring her on even more. They would both get to enjoy her, true but what was even more she would get to enjoy the both of them. So she complied, smiling at Peter who was kneeling in front of her now, presenting her with huge hard cock. That she instantly took into her mouth, sucking him in completely, making him moan.

"Oh fuck, yes." he hissed as she started to move her head up and down on him, returning his very nice treatment from before. At the same time she felt Will going into position behind her, spreading her folds with his fingers and running them along her.

"Oh Baby, you are so wet, you know how much I love that." he moaned, then moved inside of her with one deep stroke. She moaned and then started to synchronize the movement of her head and tongue with Will's deep and unhurried thrusts, marveling at how amazing this was. Sucking one guy while another one was fucking her deeply from behind was surely the hottest thing she'd ever experience. So it was no wonder her next orgasm came sooner than she would have expected, sending her over the edge with a loud moan. Peter withdrew from her mouth, not having finished, and when Will pulled out of her she realized, neither had he. Oh wow, they really were determined to not make this easy on her.

"My turn now." Peter growled and made her turn around, grabbing her hips and pulling her to him, instantly thrusting his cock inside of her and starting to move, the pace hard and rough right away. She made eye contact with Will, inviting him to come closer which he did instantly now being the one to get his cock sucked by her. They moved together like this for some time, Alicia just giving herself over to the both of them. She enjoyed the hard and deep pace Peter was setting, and she felt her next climax build, hoping she could make them come with her this time. This was getting more intense than she had thought it would be and a break would probably be good.

Sure enough, suddenly Peter let out a loud gasp and gripped her hips even tighter, thrusting into her a little deeper still as he came. That was her undoing as well and had her groaning and go over the edge as well, the pleasure spreading through her body in a new wave.

"Oh God, ohhhh..." she heard Will call out suddenly and then felt his release setting in, his hips jerking and his juices shooting deeply inside her mouth, calling her focus completely back to him. She made sure to swallow everything he had to give her, then let go of him, collapsing back to the bed between both of the men.

"Alicia, are you all right? You look like you've seen a ghost." Peter suddenly said.

He focus was pulled back and she stared at the men that were standing in front of her now, just outside the elevators. Peter and Will, side by side, fully clothed in nice suits. Making her realize that she'd just gone through the hottest daydream she'd ever had. A dream that sadly was completely impossible in reality. In reality she still had to choose one over the other. Maybe it was time she did that, though it would be the hardest choice of her life.


End file.
